disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyazzat Serikbaeva
Amrita Sarkar, Psy.D. '(Bengali: অমৃতা সরকার, ''Amr̥tā Sarakāra) is a supporting character in the Big Hero 6 ''franchise. A Bengali-American journalist and columnist for ''The Fransokyan Sun, she is a psychologist notoriously known for her in-depth analyses and criticisms of various entrepreneurs. Her latest investigation leads her face-to-face with Alistair Krei, the CEO of the massive Krei Tech Industries. She is portrayed by Indian actress Deepika Padukone. History Early Life '''Amrita Shreya Sarkar (Bengali: অমৃতা শ্রেয়া সরকার, Amr̥tā Śrēẏā Sarakāra) was born in New York City to Bengali parents Prasenjit Sarkar and Reshmi Sarkar (née Das). She was the couple's only child. Her parents, who had their marriage arranged by their respective parents, were first-generation Indian Americans who had immigrated from West Bengal to the United States for a better life. When Amrita was four years old, the Sarkar family moved to San Fransokyo. She was raised as a Hindu in the middle-class, as Prasenjit was a restaurant owner-turned-businessman while Reshmi worked as a chiropractor and masseuse. As a child, Amrita was taught the Bengali language by her parents; she only learned English upon entering the first grade. She was also educated in various Indian traditions such as the ''sitar ''and ''Kathak. ''Unlike many other forward-thinking families of San Fransokyo, Prasenjit and Reshmi were complacent parents who never challenged Amrita to "think outside of the box". It has been hinted that the reason Amrita joined forensic psychology and journalism was because she found her routine lifestyle as rather boring and tedious, even commenting that she was "in search for adventure and new challenges". Raised in a family of five in a small village, Prasenjit considered his own life and childhood to have been a waste. Because of this, he devoted much of his time in trying to build his own small tech corporation called 'Agrabarti', leading to his later neglect for his family. Without her father's support and because of his obsession, Amrita began developing a sense disgust for him and the business industry. Though he wasn't successful due to the heavy competition in San Fransokyo, Prasenjit became delusional; he always kept the false hope that he'd eventually become wealthy and prosperous one day. As a result of his obsession, he – against Reshmi's wishes – invested most of the family's income into Agrabarti, but he eventually lost more than he actually gained. Seeing his unhappiness, Reshmi pleaded with Prasenjit to stop, but she was only ignored and scolded by him in return. Due to his successive losses (and some Las Vegas gambling in a desperate, last-minute attempt to regain his money), the family eventually regressed to near-poverty, forcing Amrita and her parents to leave their home for a small apartment. Prasenjit then began blaming his failures and losses on Amrita and Reshmi, both of whom tried their best to help him. As Prasenjit bordered on psychosis and bipolar disorder, Reshmi despairingly and tearfully divorced him for his incompetence, delusion, and selfishness, stating that she would "raise Amrita alone so she can could be happy". Amrita and Reshmi left, with Reshmi renting an apartment with the little money she had left. Devastated by her decision, Prasenjit fell into a state of depression and instability, later passing away from a stress-induced stroke several months later. Unbeknownst to Amrita at the time, Reshmi had another son, Shahidul, with a man from Bangladesh during her return to India after Prasenjit's death. Though she initially traveled to her hometown of Kolkata to be with family and relatives, she later backpacked east to Bangladesh, eventually arriving in Dhaka. Reshmi initiated an affair with a local named Mujibur (she was yearning for a partner and sexual relations after Prasenjit's passing), later giving birth to their son. She later returned to the United States and hid the existence of Shahidul from Amrita, but she covertly maintained contact with Mujibur. Amrita completed her education at the Yoshitaka Mizuno High School as a member of her school's competitive archery team. She eventually applied at Stanford University in Palo Alto as double-major and graduated years later with degrees in psychology and journalism. Due to her father's behaviour and self-centred attitude towards her as an adolescent, Amrita found a strong distrust and dislike for corporations and businesses and subsequently viewed them as corrupt and addictive. As an Adult TBA Personality TBA Relationships Alistair Krei TBA Gallery Rita.png|Amrita model made on Mega Anime Avatar Creator|thumb|none|link=http://disneyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fi Trivia * The name ''Amritā ''(अमृता) means "immortal" in Sanskrithttps://www.behindthename.com/name/amritahttps://www.behindthename.com/name/amrit and refers to a sacred drink of immortality in Hindu beliefhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amrita. * Amrita is a practising Hindu. ** She was also raised a vegetarian. * She politically identifies as a Democrat and a liberal. * She is fluent in Bengali and English and speaks some Hindi. ** Amrita attended a Hindi language school as a child. * Amrita once worked as a journalist for HuffPost (The Huffington Post). * She runs her own side blog called 'The Leaders: The Secrets Behind the Business Industry' in which she meets with CEOs of different companies and analyzes their behaviours. * As a young adult, she once attended a week-long introductory class in hypnosis and still practises self-hypnosis to calm and relax herself. ** In addition to self-hypnosis, she also meditates. * She can play the ''sitar ''and took lessons in the instrument as a child. * Amrita is demisexual or gray-asexual. * She has a minor addiction to alcohol and liquor. * As a young adult, she also applied at SFIT, but was rejected due to her lack of robotics/engineering experience. Amrita was, however, accepted into Stanford's Psychology Department. * Her most prized possession is a large painting of the Hindu goddess Lakshmi that once belonged to her mother. * As an adolescent, she hoped to attend medical school to later become a doctor. References Category:Females Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Category:Indian Characters Category:Bengali Characters Category:Disney characters Category:People from New York Category:Americans of Indian descent Category:Americans of Bengali descent Category:Psychologists Category:San Fransokyo Residents Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Girl Characters Category:Adults Category:Asian characters Category:South Asian characters Category:Women Category:Indians Category:Bengalis Category:People from India Category:People from Kolkata Category:Bengali speakers Category:People from West Bengal Category:Chechensichkeria Category:Supporting Characters Category:OCs Category:Disney OCs Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Characters who were betrayed by a loved one Category:Characters who have been framed Category:Characters who don't sing Category:LGBT characters Category:LGBTQIA+ characters Category:LGBT Category:Daughters Category:Journalists Category:Columnists Category:Writers Category:Democrats Category:Liberals Category:Hindus